


I love you

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Time, I Love You, M/M, Morning Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: The first I love you





	I love you

The first time ian said it mickey did not say it back. The second time mickey said ian did say it back. The third time they both said it at the same time.

 

 

Ian was laying in the bed with mickey laying right next to him. They was just enjoying each other’s Silence. That’s when they both look at each other straight in the eye. Ian was the first one to say it. It kind of just came out to much in the moment is what mickey would of told him. Mickey just layed there staring at the ceiling with no face expression. Ian was getting a little scared he was still staring at him waiting for an answer. Mickey turned his head very slowly to look at ian the next few seconds was the best thing that happened to him. I love you to ian . Ian was so shock that he said it, it made him really happy that he said it back . He grabbed him from his shirt and kissed him hard just like he liked it he rip clothes off of mickey like it was paper. After 2 rounds ian and mickey we’re cuddled up here and there ian would give mick a kiss on top of his head that’s when mick turned his head to look at ian he smiled up at him kiss him and said good night. Ian said those 3 words again tonight and mickey said them back. They went to sleep with a smiled on both of there faces.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short


End file.
